Too Far Gone
by Gogo Starship
Summary: What if instead of offering him a gift at the end of The Last Olympian, the Olympians declare Percy Jackson too dangerous to live? How will Annabeth react?
1. A Pile of Ashes

**So, yeah. This is my first ever published fanfic... And I'm excited for it! :D**

**I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, so for now it's just a one-shot, but if I get enough good reviews, I might be tempted to continue ;) *HINT, HINT HINT HINT!***

**It's kind of short, I know, but... Quality over quantity, yes? I dunno. I hope so. **

**Anyway, here's my disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does, and he does WAY better with it than I do XD**

* * *

Annabeth Chase closes her eyes as Zeus declares him 'too dangerous' and Poseidon roars, and her mother just sits there. Just sits there while the boy her daughter loves is blasted to ash, unfeeling. Unfeeling, lifeless, and _gone_. He's gone before she can stop them, run in front of him, or even scream. She doesn't even have time to say goodbye. He's gone in a literal flash; Zeus truly goes for theatrics as thousands of volts arc through Percy's body, and Annabeth runs over to the pile of ashes. All that's left of the great hero, Perseus Jackson. She just sits and stares at him, it, whatever she should classify those damn ashes as.

Something in her breaks, and the flimsy denial that had tried to veil the truth (but hardly succeeded) disperses completely as a hand, the hand of her so-called 'mom', falls on her shoulder in some terrible attempt to comfort the broken girl that sits in Annabeth's place.

"Get away from me," she snarls, recoiling from her mother's comforting touch. The logical side of her brain is gone, having left along with Percy. It feels as though most of her is gone, and all that's left is anger, and bitterness, and her empty shell of a body that can only experience unadultered fury and hatred.

A hatred for the gods and everything to do with them. She can't look most of them in the eye anymore, and it feels like any shred of respect she had for the majority of them has gone up in smoke, disappeared in a flash.

Just like Percy.

Annabeth looks into the eyes of the one god she hates the most. She can barely manage it, and the only way she can is because she secretly hopes she somehow managed to adopt the power of Medusa's stare. She wants them all to turn to stone, and she wants to break them apart _one by one. _

"You all deserve to burn," she says, her voice as calm as can be as she glares into those stormy grey eyes, the eyes she resents having, the eyes she wishes would just show emotion for once. The eyes of her monster of a mother. "May the Fates answer my prayer that you spend the rest of your eternity rotting deep in the bowels of Tartarus." She turns away from her mother easily, instead looking deep into Poseidon's eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss. I... I can't imagine how you must feel." This is a lie; she has a pretty good idea how much it hurts to lose someone you loved. She just had. "I..." Her stormy grey eyes flicker around the room, and she deliberately looks into the eyes of the only gods she didn't hate. Hestia, with her flickering eyes of flame. Hermes, his eyes glittering with unshed tears for the loss of his own son. Hades, his black eyes filled with something she never expected from the Lord of the Dead; compassion. And lastly, Artemis, whose eyes shine like moonlight.

"I hope you have a wonderful rest of eternity," she tells them, her voice overflowing with sincerity. Annabeth looks down at herself and frowns as she unstraps her knife, cutting the straps off her armor, wincing at the loud clattering sound it makes as it hit the floor. She isn't fighting anymore, she's mourning. Her black camouflage shows as much. She throws her knife on the floor, and with one last scornful look at a rather shocked Zeus, Annabeth Chase walks out of the throne room, into the elevator, and away from the gods with a dignified air about her.

The façade quickly slips as soon as the elevator doors slide shut. Her face crumples, and she slides down the wall as her body wracks with uncontrollable sobs. She wraps her arms around her stomach, trying to keep the large hole there from ripping open even further and swallowing her whole. The pain is gnawing at her, taking her sanity bit by bit, and it's almost mind-numbing. Almost. But it just isn't enough. She can still feel. She wishes she couldn't, she wishes she wasn't human; this is worse than carrying the weight of the sky. That felt like she was on fire, but this... this felt like every nerve was exploding, combusting, twisting and erupting, like she isn't carrying the weight of the sky, she's carrying the weight of the world, the sun. Hell, she has the entire universe on her shoulders, and there's no way of getting rid of the terrible pain.

A small part of her brain, the only part of her brain that isn't ridden with agony, starts to wonder if this is all a dream. Surely there's nothing in this world that can make her feel this bad? Still, she can't slow the gut-wrenching sobs that are choking her, making her tremble and wheeze and hiccup. She's too occupied to notice the arm around her at first, but she quickly finds herself melting into Nico di Angelo's side as he attempts to comfort her, whispering words in her ear that she can't understand, and she past this strange gibberish she can hear cries so close to her own; Sally Jackson obviously understands what Annabeth's heartbroken demeanor means. The sadness for the other broken woman is fleeting, because all the young blond can think is it's not fair, it's not fair, _it's not fair. _

Maybe minutes, maybe hours, maybe days pass before Annabeth can finally breath again, though it's still hard, as though she's wearing a tie that's too tight, or the room is running out of air. It takes her a moment to realize she's no longer in the elevator, she's in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Her surroundings don't matter, though. Annabeth is too distracted by the fact that everyone looks so normal, like today is business as usual, as if people weren't falling apart only a few feet away from them. That she's totally ruined.

She registers that Nico is offering to help, that he's willing to summon Percy for a goodbye. But Annabeth knows that won't help. It would only hurt her more, knowing that would be it. The last time. There was no point in hurting herself again. She would adopt a false hope.

Besides, Percy Jackson is just too far gone.

* * *

**Continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**Oh, and see the little button down there? Says 'Review' on it? I double-dog dare you to click it :)  
**


	2. A Ghost and a Visitor

**So, I got ten reviews, and I decided to continue this. Thanks to all those who reviewed! -passes out ambrosia and nectar- **

* * *

Somehow, Annabeth ends up in front of the ghost of Percy Jackson, the one thing she had been hoping to avoid. The hole in her stomach she had finally managed to close rips open again, and she finds herself clutching her stomach, gasping in pain, cursing Nico di Angelo. Why did he have to summon Percy? Why had he dragged her here, re-opening the wounds that had been nibbling on her insides for the last month?

After the initial shock wears off, Annabeth stares at this misty Percy, and she finds it's like looking at him through a thin veil. He seems the same, almost, but she knows that if tries to touch him, hold his hand, even poke him, her hand will travel right through him, and she'll start crying. Not that her eyes aren't already swimming in tears as ghost-Percy smiles his adorably goofy grin at her, acting as if he wasn't dead, as if this was just a normal day for them.

"Hey, Wise Girl. How've you been?" He's smiling, and his sea green eyes are bright, but there's a certain awkwardness to his words, and Annabeth has to fight from rolling her eyes. Looks like death can't even change Percy, not that she had hoped he had changed. She loves Seaweed Brain just the way he is. The normalcy of the conversation, however, she did not want.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? You've been dead for a month and all you can say is 'Hey, how are you?'" Annabeth sighs and shakes her head, though a small part of her feels guilty for being so snappy with him. Damn conscience. "I... I haven't been doing that great. The gods haven't killed me, but... Well, they're making life pretty damn hard. Especially my mom. She keeps popping in my head, trying to make me apologize for what I said."

Her mom had, in fact, done just that. Every couple days or so, Annabeth could hear the cool voice of Athena drifting through her mind, wrapping around her brain like cold silk. Every time it happened, Annabeth would just ignore her and start hacking dummies with her sword.

Ghost-Percy whistles. "Yeah, I heard what you said. Kinda harsh, not that they don't deserve it. Hades was pretty cool, though. Gave me Elysium, and I didn't even have to go through judgment. Apparently that pissed Zeus off pretty bad, but... He deserved it." Annabeth gives an appreciative chuckle and has the sudden urge to hug Percy, but she grabs her own forearm and digs her fingernails into the skin there so hard she starts bleeding a little, though she's quick to hide that from Nico and Percy. The sky rumbles from above and her giggle transforms into a scowl as she glowers up at the heavens.

"Nosy gods, always poking around in my business... Wish they would just have the decency to zap me and get it over with it," she growls, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Don't talk like that, Annabeth," Percy whines, and Annabeth can't help but smile. Typical Seaweed Brain.

"I'm just getting exasperated. I don't really want them to roast me to a crisp." She's lying through her teeth, but she wants Percy to be enjoying the afterlife, not worrying that she's suicidal. "Gosh, I really miss you, Percy," she admits, and tears start overflowing before she can stop them. She feels Nico's hand on her shoulder and she jumps, having almost forgotten that the Prince of Death had been there with her the entire time. She shoots him a weary smile of thanks before turning back to Percy, who's taken a step closer to her, his hand raised slightly as though he plans on stroking her cheek in comfort.

"I miss you too, Annabeth, I seriously do. You have no idea how hard it is, being here, knowing I have to go so long without seeing you again..." He swallows visibly and Annabeth's tears just flow faster, and she has to bite her lip from letting a sob escape.

"But I do, Percy. I don't know when I'll see you again, and it sucks. It really, really sucks, because..." 'I love you'. The words die in her throat, and she can't admit it. She can't. So she improvises. "You're my best friend, and I can't handle Camp without you much longer. I don't know what I'm going to do..." Her voice breaks a little, and she feels a pang in her heart as tears pool in Percy's eyes- should that happen? Can ghosts really cry? Annabeth drops it quickly and takes in a deep, shuttering breath, all the emotions from that faithful night resurfacing. She has to count to ten to keep from bursting out in tears. It isn't successful the first time, so she does it again. And again. And again. Before she knows it, she's counted to one hundred and sixty-two. "I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it..."

She can hear the distant clopping of hooves and frowns. "Chiron's coming, you have to go. I'll talk to you again, soon, okay? Love you!" And before Percy can react, before she can even register that she just told him she loves him, Annabeth slashes her hand through the misty Percy and he's gone. It seems it was just in time, too, for Chiron appears from behind a bush and stares at Annabeth grimly.

"Annabeth, would you follow me to the Big House? There's someone there that wants to see you," he says, and he's looking at her like he's trying to decide what he should put on her tombstone. Annabeth swallows hard and gives Nico a fleeting, panicked look before following Chiron away from the beautiful shore of the canoe lake, trying desperately to keep herself from staring at the spot where Percy had been just moments ago.

As she and Chiron finally make it to the Big House, Annabeth's fingernails are once again digging into her forearm as she takes long, steady breaths. She has no idea who waited on the other side. Her father? Or worse, her mother? Though most of her was fearful, a tiny, depressed part of her brain is joyful at the thought. 'Maybe she's here to apologize!' She ignores the voice and digs her nails even further into her skin, hoping the physical pain would drive away the sadness and fear. Chiron stares at her unsurely before opening the door and gesturing her to enter before him.

Who she sees waiting for her is the last thing she expected.

* * *

**Oh, cliffie. Do you hate me? I hope not. I already started on chapter 3, so once I get five reviews... :)**

**Oh, and reviewers get ambrosia and nectar. You know how I know you can stomach it? Anyone who reviews have to have SOME god blood in them. They can't be that awesome and be only mortals.  
**


	3. An Epiphany of Sorts

**Okay, so, chapter three, WOOT! :D**

**I feel so accomplished. Very, very accomplished. Most of my stories are one shots or two-shots. SO... This is a big deal for me, sadly XD**

**And thanks to those of you who have reviewed: **

**kronos-sux (Amen, sistah!): Thanks! I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen in the end, but I know that's a possibility. **

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh: Well, I wouldn't want that, now would I? Well... I dunno. Hades is kinda kick-ass...**

**rhayshae: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! :D**

**Snowstar: Hmmm... That is an interesting idea. But I like Annabeth with Percy. But maybe... -is conflicted- **

**lala22: They would do that cuz Zeus is STUPID! ... JKJK! Don't fry me like chicken, Lord Zeus!**

**HotChocolate in Summer: I'm glad you like the story so far! I have to admit, your first comment planted a seed of doubt in my mind. But I'm really glad you like it; I don't want to mess up something that started out so wonderful XD**

**Silena Jackson: ... You have no idea how much your comment made my day! I'm glad it was emotional. I didn't want it to be like those stories where the hero dies and his lover is like... "Oh, no. This is bad."**

**The ashes of Percy: Is your little name thing a reference? If so, AWESOME! And the Angstybeth part made me laugh really hard, by the way :)**

**Poseidon 509: Love the name! POSEIDON FTW! **

**Georgie McGee: You had no name... So I made one up. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ark D: Well, you'll see what happens soon... O:)**

**Nompog: Will do!**

**eac12897: WOOT! Love your enthusiasm! **

**me P: Thank you! **

**black-cats-are-awesome: -Phineas voice- Yes. Yes they are. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**J: Yeah, I know. I'm evil! **

**percyjacksonfreak76: He's putting up a front for Annabeth. He's super pissed, of course, but he knows Annabeth is upset and doesn't want to make it worse. **

**A. V : Thanks! :D**

**fjvf: Oh my gosh, thank you! Your comment made my day :D I feel awful saying this, but... I love making my readers cry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That lucky bastard Rick Riordan does.  
**

* * *

"Apollo?" Annabeth asks in shock, her eyes wide as she watches the god of the Sun scorch the table with the palms of his hands. His eyes, usually hidden behind his signature sunglasses, are bright orange-red, like miniature suns. There's a certain anger and impatience in them, like he doesn't want to be at Camp Half-Blood, but he has no choice; he would go crazy if he didn't get something off his chest.

There's a suffocating silence in the room, and Annabeth feels as though if someone doesn't talk soon, it's going to swallow her whole. Apollo looks as though he might never start talking, he just glares into Annabeth's eyes as if looking for some sort of answers to an unasked question.

"You didn't tell me goodbye!" he says suddenly. Annabeth blinks in shock and opens her mouth to speak, but he doesn't seem to want her to talk, because he cuts her off. "No, listen! You told all the people who voted for Percy to live to have a happy eternity, _but you left me out_. I mean, come on! I'm Apollo, god of the sun! I'm part of the Olympian council! I deserve some recognition!"

Annabeth can tell this has been bothering him for months, and she finds it annoying that he's getting worked up over something so trivial, but she knows that Apollo is honestly offended, so she smiles weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, Apollo. I didn't mean to leave you out, really. I was just upset, and I couldn't think straight, and... Trust me, I don't want you to burn in Tartarus," Annabeth assures, wringing her hands nervously. Apollo sighs in relief and nods, standing up as if he was about to leave. He doesn't disappear instantly, as she thought he would. Instead, he pauses for a moment and stares at her uncertainly before walking over to her and sitting down on the table next to her.

"I'm sorry about Percy. From what I heard, though, he's happy in Elysium. He just misses you a lot. Sounds like love." Apollo winks and laughs quietly when she blushes. Annabeth smiles thankfully at him, though her arms are clutched desperately around her stomach as, for the second time in the last hour, the hole in her stomach rips open violently. She bites back a gasp as Apollo sits beside her, oblivious to her pain.

"I miss him, too. Sometimes I wish I was there with him, you know? I don't... I just wish I could just see him again. But not in some stupid mist image that Nico conjured. I want the real thing, and... I want Zeus to burn for what he did. I know he's your dad and all, and I don't mean to speak ill of him in front of you," she adds quickly, hoping he doesn't take her words offensively. "I just... Nothing is the same without Percy. I mean, I don't smile when I wake up anymore." She sighs and stares out the window of the Big House and tears up a little when she sees the ocean waves thrashing against the shore. "I always woke up with a big grin on my face. I didn't know why, I just would. Even when we were fighting the war, even when I woke up after the poison dagger incident, I woke up with a smile. But now that Percy is gone... I..." Annabeth buried her face in her hands and counted to thirty, willing the tears that were racing down her cheeks to just stop. With all the crying she had been doing the past month, she's surprised hasn't run out of tears, shriveled up and died. "Have you noticed the waves?" she asks him, her stormy grey eyes distant as she watches the sea, admiring it's harsh power as it makes craters in the soft sand. "Poseidon is grieving, I think. It seems fitting, but I don't think Percy would like it. He likes it when the ocean looks calm and glassy, and he always tries to make sure the water is tame when we hang out on the shore... Well, tried." The use of past tense to refer to Percy is hard, but she can't keep acting like he's alive. It was bad for her health.

"Yeah, I think so too. But Poseidon can't help it. When he's upset, sad, angry... The ocean becomes restless. Like, when I'm upset, the clouds cover the sun. Our moods always affect our realm," Apollo informs her, and she can't help but smile. Apollo was making her feel better, and for a second she almost- _almost_- forgot that Percy had even died. But of course, all good things in Annabeth's life had to come to an end, and Apollo stands up to leave.

"Well, I'd better get going. It was nice talking to you, Annabeth. And... You should watch what you say for the next few days. Zeus is getting a little impatient and... If you aren't careful, you might be seeing Percy again real soon. We're trying to be patient with you, 'cause you're upset because of Percy and all, but there's only so much those guys can take." And then, as Annabeth turns away, the room glows with the light of a supernova, and Apollo is gone, leaving Annabeth to ponder what he had just said.

'The gods are getting impatient, and if I keep trash-talking them, they're gonna treat me like barbecue,' she thinks, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. 'Would that be such a bad thing? I would get to see Percy, and I wouldn't have to worry about all the crap happening in the world of the living, which is getting so... Obnoxious lately. And people would stop pitying me!' If there's one thing Annabeth hates, it's pity. The glances from the campers, the sorrowful looks from Chiron, and Nico's hand always on her shoulder in comfort, it all was just too much. She hadn't really minded in the beginning, but it was happening every time she stepped foot outside her cabin.

"Annabeth?" a timid voice came from the door of the Big House, and Annabeth turns to see Malcolm, her second-in-command in the Athena cabin. She doesn't say anything, simply raising an eyebrow in a 'what do you want?' way. He bites his lip, as if afraid that his next words will inflict pain to his half-sister, and his grey eyes- so much like hers- are narrowed in concern. "Are... are you okay?"

Annabeth sighs, tired of hearing the same question for what seems like the fiftieth time that day. "Yes, of course I'm okay," she says, and it comes out sharper than she intended. She pinches the bridge of her nose, wishing the pressure building behind her eyes would just go away. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all. We should go back to the cabin, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, we should," he agrees, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. She does so wearily, because if there's one thing she's learned, it's to never turn your back on anyone, because anyone could be out to get you. She realizes she's being paranoid; Malcolm is her brother, he wouldn't hurt her. Ever since the war, however, she's been categorizing everyone as an enemy. After what the gods did, it's hard for Annabeth to believe that anyone has any good in them.

'Except Percy.'

The voice in her mind is soft, a gentle whisper, and it makes her want to cry. She has to stop comparing everyone to Percy, because in the end, nobody will match up to him. He was one of a kind.

Suddenly, Annabeth knows what she has to do.

* * *

**What will she do? -GASP- CLIFFIE!**

**Wanna find out what she has to do? **

**Well, then, GO REVIEW!**

**Oh, that RHYMED :D**

**Oh, and for you HP fans out there, check out my friend Jessica's story! Not angsty like mine. More fluffy. But VERY good!It's Draco/Astoria, and it's entitled The Grass is Always Greener (I thought of the title :D)  
**

**I double-dog dare you to CHECK IT OUT :D**


	4. Unwanted Company

**I can NOT stop writing. Oh my gosh! So, anyway. Chapter four. It's here. Four chapters in two days? I feel like a badass :D**

**Reviewers: **

**Snowstar: Maybe you'll seeeeee :)**

**eac12897: I think your comments are my favorite. Maybe. Definitely top three :)**

**lala22: I was thinking about doing that, but in Athena's point of view only.**

**Percaabeth lover: Ahhh, sorry I made you cry! But I'm glad you enjoy it :)**

**HotChocolate in the Summer: Awww, poor Magic Cat. -gives MC ambrosia- Don't worry, she doesn't commit suicide. Or does she? -dramatic music-**

**Aqueendia- CORI! Thank you :D**

**.jesus: Ohhh my gosh, thank you! You made me wanna cry. So... -high five-**

**Kilo 'E' Prowers: -screams- OKAY, OKAY! No need to get aggressive! -hands you next chapter- WEEEEEE :D**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Percy Jackson... If I did, he and Annabeth would have gotten together after he saved her life.  
**

* * *

"Travis, please! I'm begging you, just get me some ambrosia and nectar from the camp store. I don't care how you get it, I just need it!" Annabeth is prepared to get down on her hands and knees, but apparently the wide grey eye thing works, because Travis Stoll concedes warily.

"Fine, I'll get you some. But," he grins, and Annabeth knows she won't like what he has to say next, "You have to tell me why you need it!"

Annabeth sighs; she had been hoping to avoid this. She bites her lip and looks out at Long Island sound, her eyes distant. "I'm going on an unofficial quest, and... Chances are I'm going to get hurt in the process. So I'm getting all the healing supplies I can get my hands on." It looks like he's going to interrogate further and she raises a hand to stop him. "Look, I can't tell you anything else. It's better for both of us that way, okay?"

"Annabeth, just tell me... Are you... Are you sure you're ready to be on a quest already? I mean, you haven't done a quest without Percy before... Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Travis asks, and something in Annabeth snaps; she is so sick of all the campers pitying her, treating her like a delicate doll. She was upset, yes, but she was also hell-bent.

"Of course I'm ready!" she snaps, throwing her hands up in frustration, "Gods, why the hell is everyone treating me like I'm about to break down crying? I can handle myself, Travis, I don't need you looking after me!"

Her yells are so loud that the silence after the resonating scream is deafening, and Annabeth fidgets awkwardly before continuing.

"I just don't need to be babied," she says, and her tone is less harsh, but not at all kind. "All the campers are staring at me, pitying me, and damn, I'm sick of it. I just... I finally reached my boiling point. So please. Get me the ambrosia and nectar. I will pay you back soon, I just... I need it now."

As Annabeth says this, she realizes she might not be able to pay him back. This quest was the single most dangerous, risky thing she had planned to date. Nobody brought people back from the dead. Nobody. So why should Annabeth be any different? At the thought of failing, Annabeth's chest constricts. No, she can't fail. She refuses to fail.

"Okay... I'm, er... I'm sorry?" He sounds unsure when he says it, as though afraid she might snap his neck if he says the wrong thing.

"Don't be sorry," Annabeth sighs, rubbing the back of her neck as she stares down at her worn grey sneakers, trying to collect herself. She might never see Travis again; she can't keep snapping at him. It wasn't the way she wants to be remembered. "I'm gonna miss you, you know. If I don't come back. Let's just hope I do." 'And let's hope I have Percy with me,' she thinks, staring out at the ocean once more. The color has been greener than usual, and Annabeth can't help but be reminded of Percy's intense eyes, the way that they made her blush every time they connected with her own. The way they always looked to her if he was confused, and how they always managed to make her feel like the most adored person on the planet.

"Gods, Annabeth, where are you going that's so dangerous?" Travis asks. Annabeth swallows the giant lump in her throat and turns back to face the child of Hermes, tears filling her eyes. 'I'm really going to miss him,' she thinks, trying to blink back tears. 'Gods, I'm going to miss everybody. Is this really worth it?'

Percy's face flashes through her mind, and she's sure that yes, this is worth it. Percy is worth everything to her. 'Stupid Seaweed Brain,' she thinks, though she isn't really angry, 'Why did you have to go and become important in my life?'

She swears, she can hear Percy laugh and say, 'Wise Girl, I had no choice. Trust me.' She places her hand on her stomach, at the gaping wound that seems to be getting worse and worse everyday, before looking back up at Travis.

"I can't tell you," she repeats, "I wish I could, but... You wouldn't understand. And it's kind of confidential."

Travis nods unsurely and walks in the direction of the camp store, leaving Annabeth to check her bag to make sure she has everything she needs. She doesn't dare fly all the way to Los Angeles, so she has a bus pass, two hundred human dollars in mortal money, forty golden drachmas (stolen from the Ares cabin), a change of clothes, her bronze knife (which had mysteriously appeared on her bunk with a note that said 'You'll be needing this), her New York Yankees cap, and a mortal first-aid kit, all stuffed into an olive green canvas bag. She sits down on a rock near the woods and stares up at the clouds, trying to look for random shapes in them while she waits for Travis. Unfortunately, the only thing her mind can find is tridents, so she quickly quits that task and instead finds great interest in staring at her cuticles.

As she stares down at her hands, she fails to notice Nico di Angelo appearing from the shadows, his face gaunt as he stares down at Annabeth. A small smile appears on his face as he reaches out and grabs Annabeth by the shoulder, laughing loudly when she screams and jumps about a foot in the air. She whirls around to face him, her face contorted in anger.

"Never do that again, Nico!" she snaps, her hand clutched over her heart as she gasps for breath. 'Stupid son of Hades, popping out and scaring people all the time,' she thinks bitterly as Nico ignores her, laughing too hard to comment on her reaction. Once he finally calms down, he offers an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I couldn't resist!" he chuckles, his arms clutching his stomach; he had probably gotten a stitch in his side from laughing so much. "I mean, come on! You were just sitting there! It was perfect!"

"Very funny. I'm going to get you back for that," she threatens. 'Maybe'. She sits back down and gestures for him to join her; she at least wants company while Travis raids the camp store.

"Sure you are, if you come back alive," he says casually, leaning back on his hands. Annabeth stares at him in shock, her heart racing as the back of her neck starts to sweat. She quickly controls herself and crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lies. She digs her fingernails into her arm, re-opening the almost healed wounds that marred her tan skin. Her heart is pounding so fast she wonders if it might explode, and Nico's next response sends it into overdrive.

"You're going to try and bring Percy back. I'm not stupid, Annabeth. I mean, going on a mysterious quest, not telling anyone, telling Travis you might not come back. You're going to the Underworld, and... This is the dumbest thing you've ever done," Nico says, his eyebrow raised in a silent challenge: he was daring her to lie to him. She opens her mouth, a perfectly-formulated lie on the tip of her tongue, but she sags and tells him the truth.

"Okay, so I am. Don't try to stop me," she snaps.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you. I'm going to help you."

* * *

**REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! Or Apollo won't appear at your door wear nothing but board shorts!  
**


	5. The Blackmailing Nark

**Chapter 5! WOOT WOOT! I am on fi-yah! Hahaha, special shout-outs to reviewers: **

**.jesus: Who WOULDN'T want that? Crazy people. That's who! I'm glad I could surprise you! I love keeping readers on their toes :)**

**storyteller1425: I'm glad you like my story! I feel like a weirdo saying this, but I feel good about my writing when my stories make people cry! **

**eac12897: -is blown away by your enthusiasm-**

**HotChocolate in Summer: -headbangs to the beat of the heavy metal- **

**Lord Zill: -cries- My stories are getting predictable? :(**

**Snowstar: O:) There WILL be more action! ... NEXT chapter. It's gonna be nice and long, and actiony, and it will really awesome (I hope). **

**Kaneda Hurami: HAHAHA, you cannot resist my evil review-taking tactics }:)**

**So, anyways. This is chapter really just a bridge to the next chapter, which will be long and badical and awesome, hopefully. And action-y. And so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson... -stifles a sob-  
**

* * *

"No way!" Annabeth protests, shaking her head vehemently, which unfortunately only increases the migraine starting behind her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose, simultaneously fighting the urge to push Nico off the rock.

"You have no chance without me!" he says, and as Annabeth opens her mouth to protest, he cuts her off, only aggravating her more, "No, listen! I am the son of Hades. I can get you into Elysium, and I can get you out! It'll be so easy with me!"

Annabeth stands and begins to pace in front of Nico, biting her tongue to keep from cussing at him heavily in Ancient Greek. She focused on the motion of her legs, how her arms swung slightly as she paced so much she was surprised she hadn't dug herself into the Underworld purely by accident.

One, two, three, four...

"Look, Nico, it's not like I don't want you coming along-" she begins.

"Yes, it is!" he says angrily, standing up and matching her stance- chin held high, arms crossed, brows raised. Annabeth immediately puts her hands on her hips, wishing this felt like less of a shoot-out. In the end, though, it would be exactly like a shoot-out; only one will come out of this triumphant. With both of them being so stubborn, there was no way to find the middle ground. Annabeth tilts her head to the side, challenging for him to continue. He rises to the challenge with ease.

"You want to protect me for some stupid reason," he snaps, his dark eyes full of anger, and a strange need to prove himself. "You think because I'm younger than you I can't handle it. I'm twelve, Annabeth. The same age you were when you went on your first quest. I can handle this. The Underworld is my territory, I know where to go, what to do, and most importantly, how to get out!"

Annabeth pauses to consider Nico's words- he has a point, she could do much better if he was there. She just can't help but worry; even though Percy always insisted otherwise, Nico is still a child. He also has more riding on this than she does; his father would never forgive him. With the thought of Hades' fury in mind, Annabeth finds it easy to reject Nico's offer.

"You can't come," she says softly, as Nico looks on the edge of tears. Her heart wrenches for him and she feels the urge to hug him, but she knows how Nico is; he hates hugs. "I'm sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea. Your dad would go berserk, and you finally get along. I'm not going to let this... suicide mission take that away from you. And besides, you have everything to live for, Nico. You would have everything to lose if this were to go wrong... And I can't possibly do that to you..." she sighs and puts both her hands on Nico's shoulders, her eyes brimming with tears. Gods, would she ever stop crying?

"I know you're upset about Percy. Trust me, I completely understand. And I know you want to help, but you just... You're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you!"

"Please, Annabeth!" he begs, and Annabeth registers with a little shock that she's never seen Nico like this; so sad and desperate. It was unsettling, and it makes her crave the life she used to have. Back when things made sense, and people acted how they were supposed to.

"I'm sorry, Nico. My answer is no."

Travis walks up with a bag of ambrosia squares and two canteens full of nectar, and Annabeth beams at him. She hadn't expected him to get so much; there was enough to burn up about seven demigods. She takes it from him eagerly, stuffing it in her bag, careful to keep it far away from her knife. She hugs Travis for about ten seconds before pulling away, feeling her bones shake in excitement. Her stomach is in knots, and she's nervous as hell, but she's just one step closer to getting Percy. His images flashes through her mind once more and she smiles like the Cheshire cat, every corner of her mind rattling with excitement as she says her farewells to Travis and Nico.

"Wow, thanks so much. I can't... I can't even tell you how thankful I am for this. Tell everybody I say goodbye and I love them, alright? Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm actually doing this!" she rants, her eyes animated and her cheeks flushed. She can hear Travis laughing quietly, but ignores it, turning to Nico.

"Save it," he says, though his voice isn't bitter. He has a small smirk on his lips, and Annabeth's excitement fades, immediately replaced with suspicion. Her arms cross over her chest and a single eyebrow disappears behind her bangs. He seems to be under the impression that he's accompanying her, and that's far from the truth.

"Oh, and why should I not say goodbye, Nico?" Annabeth asks, her voice low and dangerous. Travis' eyes widen and he backs away slowly, only muttering a quiet 'Er, good luck' before turning on his heel and jogging back to his siblings (and the misfits) at cabin eleven.

"I'm coming with, Annabeth. You have to let me come!" Nico whines. Annabeth stiffens and marches over to Nico so their faces are only inches apart.

"I have to let you come?" she laughs sardonically. Her eyes narrow and she moves her face even closer to his, so close she can feel his breath on her cheeks. "I don't have to do anything. I can do whatever the hell I want, because honestly? I've got nothing to lose. Hell, I've only got things to gain. You, on the other hand, can lose anything." She laughs again, and she can read the fear in his eyes. "Your dad's respect," she says, counting it off on her fingers. "Persephone's respect, a sense of belonging at camp, your youth, your health, your _happiness_. For me? That all went out the window when Percy got burnt to a crisp. I'm a charity case, I have no family, I hate my mother, and nobody looks at me the same. And the boy I'm in love with? He's sitting in Elysium, dead as a doorknob. So don't tell me what I _have to do_. Because I don't have to do _shit_."

Annabeth turns on her heel to walk away, feeling ready to kick some Underworld ass. Nico's next words, however, stop her in her tracks.

"If you don't let me come, I'm telling Chiron."

* * *

**Darn you, Nico. You're such a little tattle-tale!**

**Anyway, to entice you into reviewing, I wrote a little haiku, Apollo style!**

_**I love your reviews**_

_**They make me feel real happy**_

_**You should keep it up**_

**REVIEEEWWWWW :D**__

**-holds sword to Percy's throat- **

**If you don't... }:)  
**


	6. An Accidental Detour

**So, I managed to find some time to update! YAY! :D **

**By the way, did you know there are such things as orange and black curbs? Orange is lifeguard parking, and black is hearst (SP) parking. Whoa. **

**REVIEWERS! (So many this time!)  
**

**Agent 004 Taco Cat: Maybe! You'll have to wait and see :)**

**No name: WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER :D**

**storyteller1425: Thank you! I can't wait to see where this is going, either... Or do I already know? DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**DiamondDragonFang-Pertemis: -is high-fived- Thanks! It is, in fact, my first story. I'm really glad you like it :)**

**EmmKaylikesMusic: Thank you! And Nico IS a tattle-tale. But he's also adorable :)**

**brendan2011: Are you a mind reader? Seriously, that was an insanely awesome prediction XD**

**storyreader147: Don't worry, this will NEVER be Nico/Annabeth! I don't think that they would make a cute couple. **

**HotChocolate in Summer: Hahaha, Athena would go all crazy on Annabeth's booty if she found out XDAnd thank you for complimenting my cookies! They were made with love! Well, not really... It was mostly sugar XD  
**

**Magic Cat: -pats you on the back comfortingly- Don't give up! Keep on truckin', yo!**

**eac12897: Silly Nico. He is such a nark XD**

**No-name numbah two!: Thanks! I wrote another story, it's a Glee fanfiction... But if you hate Jesse St. James, don't read it XD**

**.jesus: Me, too. I'd back off, but I need him to stay with her to make my idea work, so... He needs the balls to keep on truckin' XD**

**Snowstar: If Percy was reborn, he wouldn't remember Annabeth :(**

**miggity: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I try to make it emotional, and I'm glad you think I succeeded :)**

**Kilo 'E' Prowers: Thanks! I'm doing great so far... I took nine pages of notes during the lesson XD And don't drown yet! I have a new chapter for you, fresh out of the oven! :D**

**HERE IT IS, YO! :D  
**

* * *

Annabeth almost blacks out from panic; Nico is blackmailing her? How dare he? She takes a shuddering breath and sits on the rock where she had been before, her head between her knees as she fights the urge to pummel Nico to a bratty, twelve-year-old pulp. Anger clouds her mind, and after what seems like hours, but was probably only ten minutes, she straightens up, her grey eyes void of emotion. "You can come," she says, her voice unnervingly calm. She sees Nico's eyes widen in shock and she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, Nico? I just said you can come, and you sit there, gaping at me like a dead fish?" Annabeth snaps. Nico stands a bit straighter, looking indignant, and Annabeth can't stop herself from rolling her eyes again. 'Gods, kids are annoying. I don't hope I'm like that when I'm twelve,' she thinks, 'Then again, I'm not a daughter of Hades... And thank Apollo for that.' She sighs and looks up at the sun, her eyes squinted as she fights the burning pain. Lately, she hadn't been able to stop herself from staring at the glowing star- car- in the sky; ever since her talk with Apollo, she couldn't stop thinking about their conversation.

"Thanks, I guess," he says unsurely, still staring at her as though shocked. Annabeth chuckles and gently slaps his arm, gesturing toward the horrifying Hades cabin. "Go get packing, now. Be back in ten minutes or I will go without you. And if I do, you can't tell Chiron, or anyone, what I'm doing. Understand?" she asks coldly. Nico nods enthusiastically, hugging Annabeth and running towards his cabin. Annabeth chuckles at the boy she considers family before sitting on the rock, waiting for ten minutes to pass by.

It turns out she doesn't need to wait that long; in record time, Nico is back, a pack full of clothes and other things- she has no idea what- on his back. He's grinning widely, and he looks so much like a child on Christmas day that Annabeth can't help but grin back.

"Okay, Nico, I just need you to promise me one thing," she starts, and she quickly clamps her hand over Nico's mouth to keep from interrupting. She isn't in the mood for him to interrupt and piss her off any further. "No. You shut up or you stay behind. I am in charge, okay? This is my mission. You're just a tagalong. So you follow my orders or I feed you to Mrs. O' Leary. Because honestly? I _want_ to do this alone. I can dump your ass off in the middle of nowhere without batting an eye. So you listen to me, alright?"

Nico nods and gently removes Annabeth's hand from his mouth, but he's still grinning like a dope. "Yes, ma'am." Annabeth stares at him as if seeing him for the first time; what had happened to the goth, depressed Nico she had grown so used to? She quickly shakes it off and shoulders her bag once more, her face grim.

"Well," she says, "You better get us to the Underworld. I wouldn't want to keep Seaweed Brain waiting."

Nico grabs her hand and starts to run, straight at a tree that's cast in shadows.

Annabeth feels as though her face is peeling off, and she had never been so scared in her life. It was like they were moving at the speed of light, but she was surrounded by a darkness that could swallow her whole. She couldn't even see Nico, which terrified her; if she lost him, would she be stuck in shadow forever?

Her worries melted as she appeared in a rustic area, filled with woods and moss and rainwater dripping off the canopy high above them. She raises an eyebrow at Nico; she can most definitely tell that this is not anywhere close to the record studio where the entrance to the Underworld was located. Nico seemed to realize this, too, as he stared around in fear.

"No, no, no! I can't have gone to the wrong place!" he exclaims, his dark eyes widened with shock. "I was so careful! I... We _have_ to be close! I haven't miscalculated in ages!" He stared pacing in front of a rather angry Annabeth. "Maybe we're in some strange park? Yeah, that's it! We're in L.A, we have to be! Okay, let's go!" he yells, running off in some random direction. Annabeth watches him in surprise for a moment before sprinting after him, having trouble keeping up with his manic pace.

After hours of running, having no idea where they were going, Annabeth stops and let out a shaky cough. Her heart is pounding and her lungs feel like they're contracting, and she isn't getting enough air. She rests against a tree, her head drooping as she tries to catch her breath. "Nico, we have to stop," she wheezes. "We've been running too long, and we're lost. You could have gotten us off much worse, for all we know!"

Nico turns to face her, a manic glint in his eyes. "We can't stop, we can't! We're close, I can tell!" Annabeth notes that he's said that so many times she can't believe him anymore. The mad hope in his eyes scares and worries her, and she takes a hesitant step forward, her hand falling on his shoulder. He immediately pushes it away, his arms waving madly as he yells.

"Annabeth, stop! We're close! We can't stop! Remember what you said? 'We don't want to keep Seaweed Brain waiting'?" he demands, "Well, we can't! Percy is sitting in Elysium, waiting for some company! I mean, sure, he has Luke and Bianca-"

"Whoa, hold up. Luke is in Elysium? He told me he was going for rebirth!" Annabeth says, feeling scandalized. Had Nico been holding out on her? She wouldn't be surprised; the son of Hades wasn't exactly one for gossip. She has him pegged as a 'sit in the corner and brood' type.

"Yes, he is," Nico says, temporarily sidetracked. "He decided he didn't want to risk the corruption he faced this time around again. He wants to just enjoy Elysium, you know? Can't blame him. Elysium is beautiful."

"Yeah, I remember seeing it when Percy and I went on our first quest together," she breaths, her eyes distant as nostalgia takes over. She can remember the glittering golden gates, the gold-trimmed mansions, the strong smell of barbecue. "I remember thinking that I would give anything to go there. It was beautiful."

"Yes it is," Nico agrees. His eyes are distant, too, and the two sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before Annabeth sets her bag on the floor, digging around for the two small sleeping bags she has stuffed at the bottom; they only fit because the Hecate cabin had them magically shrunken, packed in a box the size of a DVD case, and sold in the camp store. She passes one to Nico, silently thanking Hestia she was smart enough to bring a spare.

"We're resting for the night, and no arguments," Annabeth says, seeing the rebellious look in Nico's eyes. "You said you would follow my orders. I'm holding you to that." She smiles smugly at him as he reluctantly takes the box from her, staring at it in confusion before finally opening it, gasping in shock as a full-size sleeping bag burst out. He falls hard on his butt in shock, and Annabeth throws her head back and laughs, ignoring Nico's pout-glare. After she finally calms down she offers her hand, her eyes sparkling as she pulls him onto his feet.

"That hurt," he sulks, laying his sleeping bag flat. Annabeth does the same, positioning hers right next to his, and gets situated, resting her head on the built-in pillow. She stares up at the stars she can see peaking through the condensation and smiles blissfully.

"Grover would love it here," she says, "Wherever here is. He loves looking up at the stars. And he's always blaming humans for their disappearance." She swallows hard and turns to look Nico in the eyes, her own glittering with tears. "I wish he were here. But at the same time I don't, you know? I want him safe at home... That's why I wanted you to stay. Gods, I'm crying. Percy sucks. Ever since he...," she avoids saying the word, quickly moving on with her small monologue. "Well, I've just been too damn emotional. I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm supposed to be driven by logic, not my heart." She chuckles bitterly and twirls a strand of hair distractedly. "Stupid Seaweed Brain. He always messes everything up." She closes her eyes and sighs, sleep quickly taking over.

When she wakes up in the morning, she sees Nico standing over her, looking grim. He hands her some Chinese takeout and she gladly takes it, digging in to the delicious orange chicken. She's ravenous, and soon, the entire carton is empty. Her hand falls on her stomach in content as she smiles lazily up at him, feeling at peace. She then notices Nico's expression and dread floods her stomach, causing her to sit up straight and stare at him wearily. He sits down on her sleeping bag next to her, staring down at his hands and looking ashamed.

"What's wrong?" she asks slowly, her stomach contracting and making her regret eating so much food. He swallows and avoids her eyes, instead looking at the trees, the forest floor, his hands. Anywhere but her.

"Nico," she says, her voice angry. He doesn't answer and she gets impatient. "Dammit, Nico, what's wrong?"

He finally looks up at her, his dark eyes fearful of her reaction. He clears his throat awkwardly and opens his mouth to speak before closing it tightly, looking like he was about to be sick. He opened his mouth to speak once more. "Well... While you were sleeping, I went to look for land, and... I found a road."

"That doesn't sound like the good news it should be," Annabeth says carefully, watching his face for any sign of emotion she could find. He looks nothing but fearful.

"It kind of is. On the plus side, we have food!" he says, and Annabeth thinks he's trying to be positive to get on her good side. She just raises an eyebrow at him, and he takes this as a sign to keep talking. His hands twitch in his lap, and Annabeth catches the motion in her peripheral vision, her ADHD causing her to notice every single sign of worry Nico is giving.

"Well... I walked down the road for a while, right? And it took me to this really cool market, with restaurants and grocery stores and a bunch of cool other stuff. You should really check it out, it's-"

"Cut the crap, okay? Tell me what's wrong!" she interrupts, tired of Nico beating around the bush. His eyes widen and he takes a shuddering breath before meeting her eyes.

"Annabeth... I accidentally shadow-traveled us to China."

* * *

**Oh snap. Nico, you stupid little boy XD**

**Anyway, review or else I will dump Percy's soul in the Styx! He'll dissolve and never be seen again! **

**Also, Gleeks! I wrote a fanfiction for Rachel and Jesse. It's good, I think... Read it and review it :D  
**


	7. The River Runs Too Deep

I'M BAAAAAA-AACK! :D

**Have ya missed me? Have ya? Have ya?**

**I wouldn't, I've been an awful updater. And I have no excuse. I suck. You can hate me, if you want. Leave a flame! Or don't. Because those suck, and they make me weep. **

**Bee tee dubs, to those who asked, this is NOT an Annico. Naw, Percabeth all the way. (Though I have to admit, I rooted for Rachel for a while. The artist in me recognized a kindred spirit, but then she was like "Fate brought me to you so I could became the Oracle and ditch you." The bitch.) **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. **

**Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? **

Annabeth gapes up at Nico, her grey eyes swirling like hurricanes at the son of Hades. She can't believe her ears. China? They're in China?

She stands up, tossing her food to the side angrily. She can see Nico scrambling nervously from her peripheral vision, picking up the container and scooping up the rice. She has no idea why he does it, and puts it down to an excuse for him not to look her in the eyes.

As he picks up every last grain of rice, Annabeth reflects on what he had just said. China. How the hell had he managed to get them in China? Nico always said he was getting better, that he was practically an expert at shadow-travel. Oh, yes, all experts accidentally end up on the other side of the world. It's like a daily occurrence!

Shoving her angry, sarcastic remarks aside, Annabeth turns to Nico and clasps her hands in front of her, trying to remain cool.

"We're in China? Are you sure we're not just in China Town?" she asks. Her voice is strained, and she can feel her face flushing so deeply. She figures she must look like a tomato, but she can't find it in her heart to care. Her looks are at the bottom of her list at the moment, as they had been since that fateful night at Olympus.

Nico mumbles inaudibly under his breath, and Annabeth feels her anger spike for a moment before she closes her eyes and takes a minute to cool down.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, you'll have to speak up," she said tersely. He sighs and finally meets her eyes. When he sees the anger churning in them, he draws in on himself slightly.

"We're in China, I'm sure. A women at the place I got the food from spoke some English, and…" he swallows hard. "She said we're in China, and then asked me if I wanted soy sauce with our food. I got some, by the way. It's in the bag."

Annabeth collapses against a tree, feeling dizzy. Nico looks uncomfortable as he sets a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shakes off angrily.

"I don't need your comfort, I need out of here," she spits out. He has the decency to look ashamed, and Annabeth straightens up, wiping the dirt off her back as she starts to pack.

Her movements are harsh and mechanical, hardened by anger and laced with obvious violence. She focuses all her attention on the action of packing, not letting herself think about anything. Not Nico, not Percy, not even China. Only packing.

She finishes packing and slings her bag on her back, still refusing to meet Nico's eyes as he offers his arm. She stares at it dumbly.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" she asks coldly. She can't help her anger; it's completely Nico's fault, and she isn't about to just let the fact that he screwed up slide.

"Take it so we can shadow-travel back home?" he says, his tone oozing 'duh'. Annabeth almost laughs, but she's too busy staring at Nico as if he had grown a second head.

"That's almost laughable," she spits angrily, "I'll shadow-travel with you again when Kronos throws on a grass skirt and dances the hula."

"What?" he gasps, "Annabeth, chill! I made a simple mistake, it was a small miscalculation, and it'll take so much longer to get back without it, and there's no entrance to the Underworld in China!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and thrusts Nico's bag into his chest, smiling sardonically as he lets out a surprised wheeze.

"Come on, show me the way to the market," she orders, gesturing for him to lead the way. He grumbles and starts off in a direction that she believes is west, judging by the sun's position in the sky.

They walk in silence, the only sounds coming from the crunching of the twigs and such under their feet. After a while of navigating through thick, treacherous forest, they finally reach a long, thin river, flowing rather gently through the brush. On the other side, Annabeth can see the end of the forest, and a long road weaving through countryside. She smiles slightly before turning to Nico. Her smile immediately drops.

"How do we get to the other side?" she asks. He grins slightly.

"We swim, obviously."

"What?" Annabeth whines. "Can't you just use your son-of-Hades powers or something?"

Nico grimaces. "Not unless you want to use a dead body as a raft, no. I don't control water, I'm not Per—"

"Don't say it," she warns angrily. He nods minutely and heads toward the riverbank, grabbing his bag and, with all his might, tossing it to the other side- Annabeth is surprised by the small boy's strength, as the bag just makes it to the other side. He holds out his hand and she gives him her own pack, which he also throws to the other side.

"Think you could do the same for me?" she jokes. He chuckles.

"Sorry, jokester, we're swimming to the other side."

Annabeth sighs and walks uneasily to the water, and takes a step in. The water is flowing weakly, so there's no worry about being whisked away by the current. Annabeth takes another shuddering breath before she dives fully into the water, arms working hard to get her to the other side. She can hear Nico paddling behind her.

She makes it about halfway very quickly, and as she gets close to the other side, a strong hand grips her ankle and pulls her into the murky depths before she can even scream.

**Reviewwwwwww. **


End file.
